


Bouquet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erika tries teaching Flannery about flower arrangement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you ruin another bouquet?" 

Flannery squeezes a charred petal, scrunching her shoulders up to her ears as she turns around. Erika scowls, fists pressing on her hips as she steps aside to reveal the newly ruined bouquet. 

"I actually got the pattern right this time, but then Torkoal sneezed. I know what you said about fire being in a green house, but Torkoal is obsessed with Gloom." 

Erika sighs, dropping her hands to pluck at the burnt bouquet. 

"We might be able to salvage this into something. Or I can try to find a use in my perfumes." 

"Does this mean I can leave Torkoal out?"

"Keep him away from the flowers."


End file.
